


Zeltron Assistance

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Obi-Wan, Happy Ending, Hinted Past Sub Qui-Gon, M/M, Pheromones as Sex Pollen, Polyamory, Sub Anakin, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is kinky and in love with Anakin. Anakin suspects he himself might be both kinky and poly. Padme thinks he should go for it. Obi-Wan would never let that conversation happen unless something really lowered his inhibitions.Inhibitions lowered.





	Zeltron Assistance

 

Obi-Wan had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of this mission, and when Ahsoka offered to accompany the two older Jedi since he looked troubled, he gave her a definite  _ no. _

Not a suggestion, but an order.

As a master to a Padawan, as a General to a Commander, as a Council member to a Jedi.

She might not have noticed, but Anakin sure did.

Baffled, Ahsoka had shrugged, said  _ okay  _ and gone off to play sabacc with Rex.

With the  _ Resolute  _ in atmosphere—  _ visible  _ from their hotel's window— if Obi-Wan's bad feeling turned out to be anything, at least they'd have quick backup.

Besides. Anakin hadn't sensed hostility from Zeltros' people in the few hours they'd been negotiating with the crimson-skinned near-humans.

Anakin found he liked their maroon hair. It was an odd thought, but not the oddest he'd experienced in boring negotiations.

The sun fell low and the moons rose, revealing the stars. The two Jedi once more in their room, Anakin peered up at the  _ Resolute  _ hanging comfortingly in the sky, a shadow against the far-off pinpoints of light.

He dropped his gaze to the street two stories below, waiting for Obi-Wan to vacate the shower. For some crazy reason the older Jedi actually wanted to go for a  _ walk  _ before sleep.

Anakin was quite ready to collapse into bed, thank you very much, wasn't sure how Obi-Wan found the  _ energy  _ for anything more.

As the door slid open, he finally realized what he was seeing in the festivities on the street. “A dominance fair.”

Obi-Wan gave an uninterested grunt.

“You know. People who live a very tactile lifestyle. Ropes. Leather. Whips.”

“I'm aware, Anakin.”

_ That  _ surprised him. “You know what the Leather Subculture is?” He turned to study Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi shrugged.

A funny tickle made itself known at the base of Anakin's throat and his heart throbbed in sync. “I've sometimes wondered what it would be like to be tied up and... you know. Dominated. What would draw someone to that?” Did he sound detached enough? A slightly judgmental curiosity?

“There are many reasons why a sub would wish to experience the work of a Dom. While I have no personal experience with that side of things, I do know what the subs who have served under me have said about it.”

Anakin's heart stopped.

He might have died. He wasn't entirely sure.

This was his chance, perhaps his  _ only  _ chance, a chance so  _ glaring  _ and  _ available  _ and anything quite so  _ subject appropriate  _ might never happen naturally  _ again— _

But—

All of the reminders that had been plaguing him the last three years came flooding back to his rescue.

_ One, the power dynamic. Obi-Wan was once my teacher, and is also on the Council while I am only a knight. And our age difference. _

_Two, experience. I have far more than— may have to revise two. Okay._

_ Three, do I  _ really  _ want to admit, to  _ anyone _ , that I want to be dominated? I've spent a long decade clearing out the mess that being a slave left me, and do I  _ really want _ to admit to this? Head back into the hell of therapy again? I am so  _ done  _ with mental health experts. _

In the past, the three pillars of resistance had always held strong.

But tonight he felt  _ lonely  _ and  _ needy  _ and dear Force, would he  _ never  _ find what he sought? And was there  _ any  _ reward without risk? If need be, if everything went very,  _ very  _ poorly in his explanation, he could always pretend it was a prank to make his friend uncomfortable.

And the fact that Padmé and he had  _ talked  _ about his crush on Obi-Wan, how she had  _ given permission,  _ if he ever had the chance...

“I think I might like it,” Anakin whispered. “To have someone I trusted completely take over. Make me stop thinking for a time. Just... exist. With sensation and feeling safe in the care of someone I know would never betray my trust. Just let them take over for a while.”

“These trusted people. A pity there are so few,” Obi-Wan murmured back, his voice just a bit husky.

Anakin tried to sense what he was feeling, found to his shock that Obi-Wan's shields were faltering, and attraction and desire were leaking through.

Heart in his throat, Anakin rasped, “Do you want me as much as I want you?”

“Oh, Force,  _ yes. _ ”

Anakin found his back pressed against the window, Obi-Wan's burning eyes staring up into his.

“Not protocol,” Obi-Wan mumbled, pressing his forehead to Anakin's shoulder and a tremor passing through him. “Negotiation... communication...”

Well,  _ yes,  _ Anakin was aware of how— “Tie me up,  _ please, _ ” he whimpered.

_ Do I really have so little control over myself? I— _

Obi-Wan backed him to the bed and a light pressure on his shoulder had him sitting, legs trembling.

He moved to the bag set aside for the evening stroll and pulled out thin black rope and a collapsible riding crop.

Anakin stared in slack-jawed amazement.  _ Wait... he came  _ prepared _? For the festival? _ “Do you...  _ usually  _ take stuff like that on all your walks?”

“Did I give you permission to speak, Mister Skywalker?”

Anakin's eyes widened. “N-no?”

“You seem to be a smart man. Do you think I look like the sort to waste my time with uncooperative subs?”

“No?”

“Do you think I am  _ desperate,  _ that you are my only option, that you can get away with challenging me because I couldn't possibly turn you down and walk away?”

There was something different about the way he held himself, the way he held the now-unfolded crop in his hands, the way his voice rang with authority but was still quiet.

“No,” Anakin breathed, utterly convinced on that point. If Obi-Wan walked out there with this bearing, Anakin had little doubt the man would find someone to play with him. And keep finding more.

“Sir,” Obi-Wan corrected. “You will call me Sir.”

A shiver ran down Anakin's back. “As you wish, Sir.”

“Tell me what it is you want from me, Mister Skywalker.”

“ _ Sir _ ?” Anakin asked, baffled.

“Did you have difficulty hearing me, Mister Skywalker?”

“No?”  
The crop's tip settled under his chin. “Care to explain why you have not given me prompt obedience?”

“I didn't think— why would you— aren't you the one to decide what to do?”

The crop came up, tracing down the side of his head. “I gave you a command, Mister Skywalker, to tell me what it is you want. It is up to me to decide whether you deserve it or not. I have now repeated myself. Do I look like a man who enjoys repeating himself?” Obi-Wan asked, voice turning  _ cold. _

Concern seized Anakin's throat. He didn't want Obi-Wan to  _ stop  _ because Anakin didn't know what the kark he was doing, practically.  _ I mean, I've read guides and stuff, sure, but...  _ “No, Sir.”

“Stand up.”

Anakin obeyed.

“Turn around.”

Again, obedience.

“Bend over and hug your knees.”

It was a precarious balance, Anakin's ass in the air, his body folded in half. He felt whispers of pleased triumph, because years of stretching paid off.

“Now. Answer my question, Mister Skywalker.”

Anakin's face blushed crimson, thankfully hidden by his legs. He swallowed, then murmured, voice warped from his odd position, “I want to make you feel good.”

The tip of the crop lightly ghosted across the back of his ankles, sending a very strange flash of anticipation through his bloodstream. It took effort to hold still against the faint touch, and then it disappeared.

“Elaborate,” replied the voice.

Anakin's heart leaped into his throat. “I want— to suck you off.”  
“Elaborate. Mister Skywalker.”

_ More? _

His face had to be on fire by now. And his muscles were beginning to shiver, just a bit. If he kept this position too much longer, it was going to become very uncomfortable.

Not damaging, of course, but once his muscles started trembling...  _ could  _ he keep from stepping out of place?  _ Physically _ ?

“I want to wrap my mouth and hand around your cock and kiss and suck you until you come.” Anakin's eyes widened in shocked disbelief. He didn't speak that way even to Padmé. They were both quite skilled with euphemisms.

“And just what, Mister Skywalker, would you want me to  _ do  _ with my come?”

How could he sound so— so—

Anakin's pulse fluttered madly in his throat. “Whatever you desired to do with it. Sir.”

“You have no preference, whether I send it down your throat and make you take it all, or mark your face and hair with it?”

His breathing hitched. Did Obi-Wan hear it?

“No preference, Sir. I want to make you feel good.”

“Hmm.”

Anakin desperately wanted to have a better view of his face, instead of just his boots between Anakin's legs. He also wanted to  _ ask— _

_Only when asked to speak. Only when asked to speak. Only._

He held his tongue.

The seconds dragged long, becoming increasingly more difficult to bear.

“You have not yet proven yourself deserving of the privilege of sucking my cock,” Obi-Wan purred, the crop touching Anakin's right ass cheek and trailing down the back of his thigh.

Such a small touch, and it would have been almost nothing, except for the straining muscles.

That made it electric.

“I will leave the room to attend to an urgent matter, Mister Skywalker. You will remain where you are, you will not move your feet or straighten up.”

_ For how l— don't ask. Don't. Don't. He'll point blank stop if you do. _

“When I return, I will ask you if you have complied. You will be honest with me.”

He  _ needed  _ to ask or what, to know what he was avoiding. He also needed  _ some  _ sort of time frame so he could manage to endure that long—

But Obi-Wan did not ask for him to speak, and then Obi-Wan was  _ gone out the door. _

A tiny whimper escaped Anakin.

The position was far from comfortable now.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't see a chrono from where he stood. And if he twisted his arm enough to see his own, he feared it would put off his increasingly more fragile balance and force him to move a foot.

He  _ had  _ to pass this first test.

_ I said I wanted him to dominate. Did I mean it? Or did I just mean I wanted to mouth off, have him spank me, and then frip our dicks off? _

Because while that was a perfectly acceptable passtime...

_ Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan isn't casual, and he certainly isn't that kind of Dom. _

An eternity passed. Then longer.

_ How much is this worth to me? How important? _

His thighs burned. His ass burned. His knees had begun trembling, and breathing wasn't particularly comfortable either. His spit was trying desperately to pool out of his mouth instead of go  _ up  _ his throat. He didn't really want to drool on the carpet.

The door slid open, and footsteps returned.

Exerting a colossal amount of self-control, Anakin did not  _ look up. _ He held perfectly still.

Footsteps padded behind him, then stopped.

Anakin waited.

And waited.

Oh,  _ Force _ , please—

“Tell me, Mister Skywalker. Have you done as I commanded?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I see. And is there anything you wish to say to me at this time?”

“Please, Sir,” Anakin managed to pant out.

The crop traced up the inside of his ankle to his knee, then paused. “Please what?”

_ Wait. Wait. If I ask for mercy— is that a fail? Kark. Obi-Wan was right. We needed to negotiate some things. _

Anakin decided not to risk it. “Please, Sir. Please yourself with me, however you will.”

“And if that means asking you to stand here for another hour for me?”  
A whimper escaped Anakin's throat, and it wasn't something he could have prevented.  _ No, no, no, please—  _ “For you, I would do it. Sir.”

The unreadable silence in the Force eased, as a distinct sense of  _ pleased Obi-Wan  _ trickled through it. It made Anakin's breath freeze in his lungs.

He craved  _ more of that. _ He felt ridiculously proud of his accomplishment— he'd  _ done as Obi-Wan had asked,  _ and he'd done it  _ well—  _

And filled with an even more alarming courage.

Because of one small affirmation in the Force, one that simply said  _ Obi-Wan is pleased,  _ Anakin's heart felt fortified,  _ ready  _ to face another hour, even if his body gave in completely and dropped him on the floor.

_ What are you doing to me? _

He almost jumped when a hand touched his lower back, palm warm through Anakin's tunic. “You may kneel at my feet, Mister Skywalker.”  
Anakin turned and sagged to his knees, unspeakably  _ grateful  _ for the reprieve, his muscles so  _ tired _ , and his mind so  _ not. _

“Look at me.”

Anakin's chin came up, head pounding from being downhill from his heart.

Obi-Wan's eyes were so clear, so calm, so inscrutable, staring into his own.

His fingers came to hold Anakin's chin, thumb pressing the center.

“What were you thinking of, as you stood waiting for my return?” Obi-Wan asked, voice still so quiet.

Anakin swallowed. “How I was not going to fail you, Sir.”

“You did well,” Obi-Wan said simply, and then let go of his chin and turned to look out the window. “Strip and then sit on the bed with your back to the headboard.”

Anakin's heart leaped again, making it difficult to swallow. “Yes, Sir.” He peeled himself out of his clothes without any effort for show— Obi-Wan wasn't looking anyway— and crawled to the spot he'd been told to.

“Spread your legs, hold your arms to the sides horizontally.”

_ Oh, dear. _

The first command was easy enough, but felt frighteningly vulnerable all the same.

The second was less embarrassing, all things considered, but would be infinitely more  _ difficult. _

Anakin dragged in a deep breath and braced for torture.

After two minutes, he was beginning to forget he was the only one naked in the room, because the burning in his arms was  _ too much. _

After three, he  _ needed  _ Obi-Wan to turn around and tell him he could lower his hands.

After four, all shame from his uncovered genitals was completely gone, the trembling in his muscles the uppermost problem.

Obi-Wan turned around, gaze sweeping to take in all of Anakin.

_ Please. _

_Please._

Obi-Wan moved to the side of the bed, touched the tip of the crop to Anakin's quiescent cock.

A strangled sound escaped him as he resisted every urge to move from his spread position.

Another stroke.

It was so  _ much _ , against his discomfort—

His dick began to fill.

“Look at me.”

Anakin obeyed, wondering if his eyes looked as glassy as they felt.

“How much more of this can you take?”

“I don't know,” Anakin somehow managed to whisper.

Obi-Wan simply watched him. Then he fondled Anakin's cock using the crop again.

Anakin's eyes widened in dismay as it hardened, uncomfortable in its own right.

“Another minute,” Obi-Wan commanded. “For me.”

A minute.

He could last a minute.

He held still as Obi-Wan kept nudging with the faintest of pressure, as Anakin's hands kept trembling, as sweat rolled down his neck, as his legs tensed but  _ did not move— _

And then his minute was up.

“You may lower your hands.”

Anakin sagged against the headboard, feeling empty and almost... floaty. He blinked at Obi-Wan, wondering at the odd murky warmth that was running through his mind.

_Oh, Force, this is it? Isn't it?_ _The subspace?_

“It will be some time before you are worthy to suck my cock,” Obi-Wan explained, voice melodic. “But you have been worth my time this evening, so you may stroke yourself to completion now, while I watch you. Keep yourself open to me, do not hunch over. You will catch your semen so it does not make the bed wet.”

Anakin's eyes widened, but his hand flew to his dick. He knew better than to hesitate, even if he only had precome to lubricate himself with.

His face flushed crimson again as Obi-Wan's gaze never once left him, watching as he took the last few steps to spill. It didn't take much.

He caught it, his hands cupped tightly together, his body trembling. He looked up to Obi-Wan to find the man still looking as calm as if he were taking tea.

Without a word, Obi-Wan walked to the refresher.

_ Do I follow— no. Of course not. He hasn't told me to. _

So Anakin held still and waited.

Obi-Wan returned with a disposable cup and cloths.

When he saw Anakin hadn't moved, a small smile curved his lips. It made Anakin's body sing with a strange satisfaction.

Anakin deposited the mess in the cup when Obi-Wan held it for him to do so, and then Obi-Wan carefully, gently cleaned his hands.

Anakin discovered that his former master's thumb, rubbing into his palm was a sensation he  _ needed  _ in his life. He shivered against how good it felt.

Obi-Wan handed him the cloths. “Clean yourself.”

Anakin obeyed, wiping off his dick.

Obi-Wan disappeared one last time, returned with water, which he handed without a word to Anakin.

Taking a risk that he was supposed to consume it, Anakin did so, and then handed back the glass. Obi-Wan set it on the side table, then murmured, “Lie down.”

Anakin did so, and it felt like collapsing into bed after a long day's hard work, his muscles relaxing and luxuriating in their reprieve.

“Move over.”

Anakin obeyed and Obi-Wan lay down beside him.

“You were beautiful,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin's heart thundered at the words. “You did very well for me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Obi-Wan pressed a gentle, languorous kiss to his lips, and Anakin pressed back.

But since Obi-Wan did not introduce tongue, Anakin kept his firmly inside his mouth.

A sharp glint in Obi-Wan's eyes and that small smile told Anakin he'd made the right call.

It flooded him with smug satisfaction.

He closed his eyes and cuddled against Obi-Wan.

All he wanted now was to  _ sleep. _

 

* * *

 

He awoke to find Obi-Wan staring out the window, silent tears tracking down his cheek.

Anakin slipped out of bed and moved to stand beside him.

It was only then that he remembered he was naked.

_ Oh... yeah. _

“My mentor would be ashamed,” Obi-Wan murmured, voice calm in spite of the tears.

“Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked, not quite sure where they stood at the moment.

Obi-Wan made a bitter little smile without looking at him. “Him too.”

“Why did you bring the stuff? Have you always brought it on missions and I just never noticed?”

“Prior experience with Zeltros. Qui-Gon and I came here long ago.”

“They really like their fairs?”

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose, and then his shoulders sagged. “You didn't read the briefing? You told me you read it.”

“I read...  _ some  _ of it.”

“The Zeltrons produce pheromones that make you feel what they're feeling. Last time I was here, I was caught off guard. This time I came prepared, and with a plan.”

“To slip out and go frip some stranger?” Anakin clarified.

Obi-Wan gave a nod. “You caught me off guard. I  _ know  _ to negotiate. I  _ know  _ to set limits for scenes. But I didn't make an end point for you. I didn't ensure you knew what you were doing, and I sure as  _ hell  _ didn't make sure this was what you, with your history, needed.” He shook his head. “I thought the mission here would be safe this time, since you are involved with the Senator and in love with her. You were claimed, so it shouldn't happen again.”

_ That's why you refused to let Ahsoka come. You were worried. _

_ But wait... again? You... did you  _ dominate Qui-Gon Jinn _?! _

“So not only have I not ensured I had your full and knowing consent, I have also cheated on a very dear friend.” Another tear rolled down his cheek. “I should have insisted on separate rooms, but I was so confident.”

“I... kind of threw myself at you,” Anakin admitted. “You couldn't have planned for that. You planned for everything else.”

“And how is that going to comfort Padmé or ease my guilt? No matter how dosed I was, I should have held your wellbeing as most important. You have  _ always  _ been so important to me.” Another tear.

“Can... I speak?”

A sob caught in Obi-Wan's throat. “Yes, Anakin. We're not in a scene anymore.”

“I wanted this. And no, we didn't talk very much or very well— but we can before we do this again. The pheromones thing makes so much sense, because I've  _ wanted  _ to ask you to...  _ see me _ for a long time now, but I never would have had the courage to admit it to you. Padmé and I talked about it a lot. She's alright with us, Obi-Wan. She said you two would be... metamours?”

A breath escaped Obi-Wan with a sad smile.

“But I should have told you that before throwing myself at you. So... we both messed up last night, but I think that given a hefty dose of airborne aphrodisiacs, we did pretty well.”

Obi-Wan sent him a  _ really? _ glance.

“But what I need to say most, right now, is that last night did something, filled an empty place inside me. I want to do this right, of course, so it lasts and doesn't hurt either of us, but last night didn't harm me. It just confirmed what I suspected before: I want a Dom. And I want it to be you. We'll talk about it later. I'll give you my clean bill of health from the minder, if you need assurance I've recovered from my time as a slave. Just please, trust me when I say this—” Anakin waited until Obi-Wan turned his head to look him in the eye— “the ice may have been broken in a not-very-professional way, but I'm thankful as  _ hell  _ that it was broken.”

A tentative smile touched Obi-Wan's mouth. “Me too,” he murmured. “You were beautiful.”

“As beautiful as Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew wide, his entire face blushing  _ crimson— _

And after his steadfast  _ lack  _ of shame last night, it tickled Anakin in all the best ways. He grinned. “Qui-Gon let you dominate him. Thought so.”

“That's  _ enough  _ of that,” Obi-Wan stammered. “I don't— I don't talk about liaisons with other people.”

Anakin shrugged. “That's fine. I don't need details; I'm just delighted to know it happened.”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, still blushing.

“And hey,” Anakin murmured with a smile, “you were beautiful too.”

And the swift glance sent his way of cautious hope made Anakin glow inside, and he pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead before moving to pick his clothes up off the floor.

They had a mission to finish, after all.

 


End file.
